A Prank
by No Name Anime Fan
Summary: Hyo Scarlet decides to prank his sister. She finds out and he is pretty much a dead man. It's fun, come and read! I'm no good at summaries.


I don't own Fairy Tail. Do I seem like Hiro Mashima to you?

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Members were drinking, laughing, hanging out, and arguing. The usual. People were fighting and Nab stood by the board still not taking a job. Macao and Wakaba were drinking and Happy was munching on fish. Natsu and Gray argued, Lucy and Levy talked about a new novel that came out. It was great.

Our favorite scarlet - haired mage sat at the bar. She called to Mira and said "Mira, can I get some strawberry cake?"

Mira smiled, "Sure, Erza."

She walked away and came back with a piece of cake. She placed in front of Erza along with a fork. Erza picked the fork up and ate some cake. She chewed and her eyes widened.

* * *

Mira wasn't really Mira. It was really Hyo. After Mira had taught him basic transformation magic he loved using it, especially in pranks. Mira was down in the guild basement going through inventory. Of course no one knew that. He transformed himself into her and went to work at the bar. As he expected Erza was there. When she ordered some cake he grinned internally. This was his chance.

He grabbed a piece of key lime cheesecake. He knew Erza hated it. It would be great to see the look on her face when she ate it. He used the spell he found in a book on basic transformation magic and made the cake appear to be strawberry. He then brought it out to Erza. He set it front of her and left. He then reverted back to his normal form.

Red hair like his sister's and dark eyes. He wore a black shirt with brown straps on his back that held his sword. He wore black pants and matching boots.

He went over to a table and sat their quietly. He then heard a loud scream. It was more like a roar. Erza stood up eyes clouded in anger. A dark aura surrounded her and everyone in the guild instantly grew scared.

"**Mira**!" Erza roared.

The white haired girl arose from the basement. "Yeah, Erza?"

"What did you do to my cake?"

Mira's eyes were full of confusion. "Huh, I didn't give you any cake. As you could see I was in the basement."

"Well, then who did it?"

"I don't know, think about it?"

Erza nodded. She turned to the guild and said menacingly "Which one of you did it?"  
The whole guild grew silent. They looked at each other. None of them said anything. Hyo just sat in the corner playing with his water magic. Erza's eyes narrowed. She marched over to her younger brother. She lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- what are you doing?" he said nervously.

"Did you do it?"

"Of course not."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

" I don't believe you."

Erza glared at him. She cracked her knuckles menacingly. Hyo gulped. A light appeared around his feet as he requipped. The Boots of Mercury appeared on his feet. They granted him enhanced speed. He ran out the door. Erza quickly requipped into her flight armor and took of after him. The guild glanced towards the door, some of them feeling bad for Hyo.

Hyo was scared. His sister was pissed off and he was a dead man. He was running for his life. He shouldn't have messed with her cake. It was sacred. He should have painted her armor pink and bright orange or something. He hoped she wouldn't kill him when she got a hold of him. She would find him eventually. He should still run. He dodged carts and people. He then jumped on rooftops. He saw a figure in the distance speeding towards him._' Crap!'_

He picked up the pace. Erza was slowly gaining on him. She lunged at him and she just missed. He felt her hand graze his back. He gave a burst of speed and ran faster. He looked back and saw Erza behind him. Poor Hyo never saw the wall.

He was in for a world of pain. That day he learnt a very important lesson.

Don't mess with Erza's cheescake.

* * *

Poor Hyo.

Well, guys here's a one shot. Would you like more. Tell me. Anyway Hyo is my OC, so yeah.

Here's a profile for him. I would draw a picture, but I'm not good with original character drawings.

**Name: Hyo Scarlet**

**Age: 15 ( he's four years younger than Erza. )**

**Magic:Water Dragon Slayer Magic and Requip. He can requip pieces of armor and he's working on requiping a whole suit of it.**

**Appearance: He has scarlet hair like his sister and dark eyes. His hair is a bit messy too. He is 5"6 and Gray and Elfman tease him about his height. Well mostly Elfman. (He enjoys teasing his "little brother" and telling him to be more manly) His outfit varies, but he normally carries his sword on his back. **

**Personality: He is fun loving and mischevious. He loves pranking his sister, even though it ends badly sometimes. He also cares deeply about his family and friends. Especially the ones he considers close "family" like Natsu, Gray, Mira, and Elfman. His fuse is kind of in the middle. So it takes a while to get him mad. He likes strawberrycake, fish, and weapons and he loves books. He also enioys movies and he likes riding his magic hover board. (That he eventually gets)**

**It 's not complete but I'll give you one later. **

**Review guys! :) When you review it is like fuel to author's. Feel free to criticize. Constructive criticism please!**

**Any flames will be consumed by Natsu.**

**Should I continue or naw.?**


End file.
